


Marry Me?

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it's happy I promise, winter fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Bryce loves the idea of marrying his boyfriend, and what better time to propose than their anniversary?





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are technically a bunch of drabbles, but they all go together so i guess it's kinda just one??? I don't know, I just wanted fluff.

Bryce would be lying if he said he had never thought about marriage before- it was one of those things that Bryce would bring up every now and again.

 

They’d be sitting around, him and Ryan, and the thought would just pop into his head.

 

What would it be like if we ever got married?

 

Bryce assumed it would be like in the movies, where one of them would come home, exhausted from work, only to be smothered in kisses. Where they’d go out on sweet, romantic dates and bring flowers home every Friday.

 

“Would you ever consider getting married?” The question would slip off of Bryce's tongue without him ever noticing.

 

Ryan would always chuckle, and respond the same way. “Of course I do. It'll happen one day, sweetheart, just you wait.”

 

Bryce, being patient, did as asked and waited. He waited for a month, he waited for two more, and then six. By the time the holidays came around, however, Bryce was tired of waiting.

 

He wanted to marry Ryan, as selfish as that might sound. He wanted Ryan all to himself, to be able to wake up every morning with him by his side. Bryce wanted to be with Ryan every day for the rest of his life, and a part of him worried that Ryan didn't feel the same.

 

“Ryan?”

 

“Yes, Brycey-poo?” Ryan's voice is quiet and hardly coherent.

 

“When we get married… Can we have a chocolate cake? And we'll have it in the spring, too..” Bryce smiles tiredly to himself, tugging their shared blanket over himself a bit tighter as he snuggles into Ryan's side. 

 

“When we get married? You're pretty eager, aren't you, baby?” Ryan chuckles, wrapping his arm around Bryce's waist.

 

“Yeah… I guess I am. You're not?” Bryce shifted slightly, making himself comfortable in all the warmth coming from Ryan and the bed.

 

“Well, I'd like to take our time with this.” Ryan rubs Bryce's hip gently.

 

Bryce frowns slightly, moving himself away from Ryan's side so he can look up at him. “You don't wanna get married? I think almost two years is long enough to think it over, I mean." 

 

Ryan looks at Bryce, then laughs quietly. “No, I just… Is that really what you're worried about, Brycey?”

 

Bryce huffs, pulling himself out of Ryan's hold and turning his back to him. “Yes, I am worried about that, thank you for asking.”

 

“Oh, come on, Bryce. Of course I wanna marry you,” Ryan whispers, wrapping an arm around Bryce's waist again. “It's late, baby. Can't we go over this in the morning? It's almost two in the morning, we'll talk about marriage tomorrow.”

 

Bryce frowns, feeling his resolve melt more and more as Ryan snuggles up to his back.

 

“Fine. I still want the chocolate cake, though.”

 

Ryan chuckles, then kisses Bryce's shoulder gently. “Of course. Goodnight, Brycey.”

 

 

* * *

 

It was the night of their anniversary, and Bryce couldn't be happier. 

 

The entire day had gone by like some kind of fairytale, starting with Bryce waking up to kisses from Ryan, who told him to get dressed.

 

They had gone out for breakfast, the two of them going into a little diner, all wrapped up in sweaters and scarves. Breakfast had been nice, though it had started snowing while they ate.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Bryce blinks, giving Ryan a confused look. “Ready for what?” 

 

“Ready to run, I mean. I'm gonna race you to the car,” Ryan announces. He's stretching his legs a bit, getting into a running position. 

 

Bryce looks at his boyfriend, then rolls his eyes. “You're like, a whole head shorter than me, Ryan. You really think you'll beat me?”

 

There was no response, just Ryan cackling as he took off. Bryce giggles, rolls his eyes, then runs after him.

 

The two ran through the parking lot, moving as fast as they could through the snow on the ground. Bryce ran, grinning as he passed Ryan up. 

 

Ryan, though, suddenly slips and falls flat on his back, making Bryce come to a complete stop. 

 

“Oh- oh, oh gosh. Are you okay? Did you get hurt? You didn't hit your head, did you now?” Bryce went to Ryan's side, crouching down and carefully checking him over for any injuries.

 

Ryan reaches up, and without any warning, pulls Bryce down and pulls him into the snow, face first.

 

Bryce hears Ryan laugh, and then him running away. He pulls his head out of the snow, wipes his face off, then scrambles to his feet and runs to the car.

 

Ryan's already seated inside, grinning at Bryce. He tries to open the door, but to his amusement Ryan's locked him out of the car.

 

“Please, Ohm? It's our anniversary, are you really doing this to me?” Bryce gives his boyfriend the most innocent look he can.

 

“Yeah,” Ryan laughs. “I am. You wanna do something about it?”

 

Bryce pouts, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “You're so much trouble, Ohm. Why you gotta be so mean? You're making your boyfriend stand out in the freezing cold! What if I get sick and die, huh? What will you do then?” He opens the car door, as soon as Ryan unlocks it, then slides into the seat.

 

“Are you really that cold, baby?” 

 

Bryce nods, wrapping his arms around himself. He's shivering too much for his liking.

 

Ryan looks at him, the smirks. “Oh, I'll warm you up, Brycey. Just wait until we get home, I'll keep you nice and toasty.”

 

Bryce makes a face at the… _things_ Ryan was implying, and turns away. “I'm not sure if I'm interested in that. I just wanna take a shower and maybe nap a bit.”

 

“What if I join you in the shower, though? Would you mind that? I'll help you relax, I promise.”

 

“You'll drop the soap before you even grab it, Ohm. I'm not interested in the rabbit hole today.” Bryce tries to hold back a laugh, still turned away from Ohm.

 

“What's wrong with that? Maybe I just want a little skin contact, you know?”

 

Bryce rolls his eyes, then nudges Ryan's side. “Drive, already. I'm cold and wet- and not that kind of wet, for your information.” 

 

It's too late, though. Ryan's mind is in the gutter, as per usual, and he's snickering to himself as he begins to drive.

 

“Oh, I'll make you wet, alright.”

* * *

 

“Well… this is awkward,” Ryan mumbled.

 

“A little bit, yeah.” Bryce nodded in agreement. 

 

They probably should've coordinated a bit more for their dinner plans, now that Bryce thinks about it. They both tried to surprise the other- which meant that there were two different presents, and two different dinner plans going on right now. 

 

“You sure you don't wanna go down to that cute little café that opened up, Bryce? I know how much you like little places like that.”

 

“But- but Ryan! You said you wanted to go to that fancy place downtown! The one with the really nice view, and- and I already placed reservations there for us! We can't just bail on it now!” Bryce stomps his foot for emphasis.

 

Ryan hesitates. “But baby, I had such a nice night planned for us… Are you sure you wanna go to the place downtown? I know you're not big on fancy places, and I had this whole thing planned where we go on a walk and see all the lights up in the park, and…”

 

Ryan fell silent as he saw the glare Bryce was giving him. “I'm not winning this argument, am I?”

 

“No, no you're not. Please let me treat you to something nice? Just this once?”

 

Ryan sighs and nods, making Bryce grin and push him back into their bedroom. “Good! Now go get dressed, Ryan! Tonight's gonna be great!”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was wonderful. The restaurant was beautiful, the food was great and the service just as nice. They had been seated by a nice, big window, and Ryan seemed to love the view it had.

 

Though coming here had been Bryce's idea, Ryan had insisted on paying, which Bryce knew he was going to have to fix when the time came.

 

There was no way Ryan was gonna pay for all of this, of course. Especially when you consider how Ryan left his wallet in the car. 

 

Bryce smiled at Ryan, who was looking around the restaurant with wonder. He watched the little sparkles in his eyes, and how Ryan didn't seem to care about his glasses nearly falling off his face. It was clear that Ryan was having a good time, and that made Bryce happier than anything.

 

Bryce was positive that he was the luckiest guy on the planet, solely because of Ryan. 

 

“Having fun?” Bryce holds back a laugh as Ryan jumps, startled out of whatever was going through his head. 

 

“Yeah. Are you?” Ryan smiles, and it's such a cute, cheeky smile that Bryce is positive he's in the presence of an actual bunny. Small, cute, and kinda chubby. Yeah, Ryan could totally pass as a bunny.

 

“Yup! I'm good! Not as good as this cake, though, because wow.”  Bryce uses his fork to poke at the slice of cake sitting on his plate, and Ryan laughs.

 

“It is good cake, honestly. Do you want anything else? I mean, today's our anniversary. I'm allowed to spoil you as much as I want,” Ryan hums, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“No, I think I'm good. I'll handle the bill, too, because I wanna be the one spoiling you today. Trust me, I got this.” Bryce pounds on his chest jokingly, grinning as he sees Ryan laugh. 

 

“Fine. Only because I just now realized I left my wallet somewhere.” Ryan sighs in defeat, smiling warmly at Bryce. “You didn't even tell me anything, though, and I think that's what hurts the most- and if you start singing that fucking song, Bryce, I swear…”

 

“What, what's gonna happen, huh?” Bryce grins, leaning forwards in his chair. “You'll do nothing, I bet.”

 

“Well, you aren't singing, so yeah. Nothing's happening.” Ryan leans forwards too, chuckling softly. 

 

The two fell silent, just looking at each other, smiling like a couple of lovestruck idiots. And Bryce could only hope that the rest of the night went just as well for them.

 

* * *

The park they were walking through looked wonderful, with the snow glistening and the lights strung up everywhere, it was absolutely beautiful.

 

Ryan was currently distracted by ice skaters, sitting on a bench and watching them. The night felt so, so nice, and Bryce couldn't wait to show Ryan the surprise he had for him. 

 

The surprise was sitting in a little velvet box, tucked away safely in Bryce’s pocket. 

 

“Bryce? Brycey, baby, are you okay?”

 

Bryce turns towards Ryan, and nods his head. “I'm okay! Just a bit cold, I guess.” 

 

Ryan smiles, taking Bryce's hand into his and squeezing gently. “I told you to wear some gloves. Do you want mine?” 

 

Bryce can't help but giggle at the offer. “I'm okay. Besides, your hands are smaller than mine.” 

 

“But these gloves are too big for me,” Ryan insists.

 

Bryce looks down at their hands, and then gasps loudly. “Those are my gloves! You know how long I've been searching for those?” 

 

Ryan chuckles and shrugs. “I know, but they're super warm, and you never even wear them!”

 

“Well, maybe I wanted to wear them now!”

 

“Then wear them, Bryce! I'm offering them to you, all you gotta do is take them!” Ryan pulls both gloves off, shoving them into Bryce's hands.

 

Bryce thinks for a moment, then quickly stuffs the gloves into his pocket and instead takes Ryan's hand back into his. Ryan's hands were always warm, anyways. 

 

The two began to walk along a path, boots crunching in the snow as they moved. Bryce smiled as Ryan leaned his head on his shoulder, settling for wrapping an arm around his tiny little boyfriend.

 

Well, okay, maybe not that tiny. But still, he was shorter than Bryce, and that meant he was tiny. Which also meant that Bryce had to keep Ryan warm.

 

The two kept walking, until they came to a stop by a fountain, frozen over with ice. Bryce looked at Ryan, beginning to feel a bit confused. “Ohm? Why’d we stop?”

 

Ryan shifts slightly, fiddling with something in his hands. Bryce can't really tell what it is from the spot he's in.

 

Before Bryce can ask again, Ryan grabs both of Bryce's hands, looking up at him lovingly.

 

“Bryce? Bryce, I, uh… I wanted to tell you something. It's just that, we've been together for an entire year now, and I- I mean- fuck,” Ryan laughs awkwardly, staring down at the ground. “I love you, Brycey. I really do, you're- you're just so cute and happy ans bubbly all the time, and god, you're so pretty and nice, and I don't think I've ever been so in love with a person before.” 

 

Bryce blinks slightly, feeling his heart flutter at every word that came out of Ryan.

 

“You know, I just- I had this entire speech planned out, and I wanted to do this somewhere nicer, somewhere warmer probably, but you were so happy about today that I couldn't resist, and…” Ryan pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. He then lets go of Bryce's hands, getting down on one knee and holding something up to Bryce.

 

“Bryce McQuaid, will you marry me? I know this is probably a weird time to ask, but... You know,” Ryan says softly.

 

Bryce doesn't know how to feel. The emotions flooding through his body are so overwhelming, that the one realization he has makes him do nothing more than laugh.

 

Ryan's clearly not expecting this- he blinks once or twice, before beginning to shy away from Bryce. “Bryce? Is… is that a no?” 

 

Bryce shakes his head, smiling brightly despite the tears beginning to roll down his face. “Of course I'll marry you, Ryan! But only if you promise me one thing.”

 

“What is it?” Ryan looks up eagerly, only for confusion to come over him as Bryce kneels down to join him.

 

Bryce pulls out the ring he had brought, laughing softly. “You'll marry me too, right?”

 

 


End file.
